harrypotterfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Jobs in the wizarding world
Any objections if I move this page to Wizarding Jobs or just Wizard Jobs? - Tyminator1 (Talk) 13:23, 7 January 2008 (UTC) :How about Jobs in the Wizarding World? - [[User:Cavalier One|'Cavalier One']](''Wizarding Wireless Network'') 14:01, 7 January 2008 (UTC) Category This seems more like a category then a page... 14:52, October 3, 2009 (UTC) Perhaps we can add to it somehow? Notable people for each job, for example? Regulus A. Black (talk) 23:11, June 17, 2013 (UTC) Merge? Does anyone have any thoughts on whether these two pages (Jobs in the wizarding world and Careers) should be merged? It appears someone suggested it ages ago and left the header on top of both pages but nothing was ever decided. I would love to begin working to improve a page on jobs but I cannot until I know which of the two pages to do that for. If "careers" was chosen by PM and in Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix when the students had "careers advice" then perhaps it should be that but I personally have no clear preference. - Kates39 (talk) 11:48, May 17, 2019 (UTC) : Bumping. - Kates39 (talk) 11:51, May 18, 2019 (UTC) :: Bumping again. There are two pages for the same thing and I feel this needs resolving, because I want to do a page up to the highest standard and need to know which to focus on. Could an admin weigh-in? - Kates39 (talk) 17:49, August 21, 2019 (UTC) :::Sorry - yep agreed, no need for two lists. As the word job/s has lots of uses in the HP series and that is the much older page, I would just fold the content of Careers into this page. Cheers --Ironyak1 (talk) 18:17, August 21, 2019 (UTC) :::: Great, thank you! I will get started on the page. - Kates39 (talk) 10:13, August 22, 2019 (UTC) ┌──────┘ I was unavailable during the discussion about the merge, though I remember "wanting" to pitch (if I did write it down somewhere, I failed to locate it,) but the merge happened before I could participate. Rename pitch, or at least a discussion about it. While the article (https://www.wizardingworld.com/features/pottermore-guide-to-wizarding-careers) comes from a lesser tier (not directly by JKR,) the way to describe ("wizarding career") the subject matter feels more straightforward and less lengthy comparing to "Jobs in the wizarding world;" it'll also make linking easier, hypothetically speaking, if used in sentences like "Auror is a possible choice of wizarding career for students achieving certain N.E.W.T.s", with "jobs in the wizarding world" needing relatively more tweaks (and probably why this page isn't all that much linked, when it could have been.) I was going to just use on the article, but feel like the reason is too long and might as well just discuss it here. I Googled "career vs job" and it looks like there's still differentiations between the two words, which is another reason I gave up simply placing the template. If wanting to be specific, I have to agree "jobs in the wizarding world" seems to be more accurate, just more mouthful. I feel this article should at least appeared on Careers Advice, but I think the title is just not really link-friendly lmao. Not a great reason for wanting a name-change, but that's my thought on the matter. --Sammm✦✧(talk) 04:36, December 11, 2019 (UTC)